


We've been late for like, 20 minutes.

by lampsabout



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Robin has Grima attributes, also! this is a bit of a teaser for an in the works FE13 rewrite! so look out i guess, dont fucking @ me, like wings horns etc, they're HUSBANDS in LOVE, this is just some light hearted early morning cuddles i felt like writing okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 16:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lampsabout/pseuds/lampsabout
Summary: Chrom Lowell once again realizes how much he adores his husband.Robin Lowell once again realizes how much he adores his husband.Lissa Lowell is tired of their shit, and really just wants things to get done around Ylisse, and just wants to spend time with her wife, and not have to clean up for their mess.





	We've been late for like, 20 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this is in a fervor at 2:37 AM on 6/19/2019 with no regrets.
> 
> this has some of my headcanons in it, like dark magic users having markings on their bodies, and Robin having grima attributes affter returning. In this, he has Horns, Wings, Scales, and claws.
> 
> also robin has pink hair because he looks good with it SEND TWEET

Chrom Lowell, King of the Halidom of Ylisse, wielder of the legendary blade Falchion, aged 31, excellent fighter, still learning to ride a horse, but he’s trying his best, and proud father, brother, and spouse, is still marveled and blown away by how beautiful his husband looks.

The husband in question, Robin Lowell, is currently laying down mere inches away from Chrom, happily sleeping the morning away as Chrom stares at him. In the few years following the death of the Fell Dragon Grima, and Robin’s miraculous return, a lot had changed about Chrom’s husband, but many things were still the same.

Robin still loved games, he still adored reading and history, and he still loved his family more than anything. He was still _Robin_. The same stunning tactician with soft pink hair and an even softer smile. Being fused with Grima had changed some things about him, though.

The horns were the first thing. Having inherited traits from his divine counterpart, Robin now sported two large ivory horns that sprouted just above his eyes and curved their way in front of his face. It made it a big hassle to try and kiss him, but they made do.

In addition, six large black wings now rested on Robin’s back, all of the wings rising and falling in unison with Robin’s gentle breaths. Then there were the patches of scales that were typical of Manakete, even though Robin didn’t technically belong to that species. Finally, the 4 red markings under Robin’s eyes that originally served as Grima’s six eyes. Robin obviously could not see out of them, but they were still there.

Despite Robin resembling a certain Fell Dragon, Chrom still adored him with every ounce of his being. He had assured him on many occasions that he still loved him more than anything else, and god was that still true.

Chrom shuffled closer to Robin, drawing his blankets closer around the two of them. He maneuvered around his husband's horns, placing his head in the crook of the other man’s neck, taking a deep breath.

Robin, like always, had a certain scent of singed paper, that Chrom had grown rather used to. He remarked on the black lines resembling lightning that marked his husband's hands and wrists, clear signs of a Dark Magic user, which was to be expected of a vessel for a Fell God.

Chrom smiled into Robin, bringing his arms around his husband's body. Naga only knew how he was still asleep, but Chrom didn’t complain. Once Robin was up, he would already be out the door and trying to work on something or other. Lissa would be around, planning something like her usual attentive self, Maribelle at her side, and would need Chrom’s permission because he’s the Exalt, and blah, blah, blah.

“Mmmn,” Robin’s soft voice mumbled, shifting under Chrom’s grip. “Chrom,” he yawned, blinking a few times. “What time is it, I better not have overslept, Naga help me-”

“It’s still early, angel,” Chrom remarked. “You can stay in bed a little longer.”

“But I have so much to do,” Robin responded, his wings stretching as much as they could. “Honestly, _you_ have so much to do.”

Chrom groaned. “Why do you always feel the need to ruin mornings like this?” He rolled his eyes, stretching out his sword arm. “Look at this! We’re alone, together. Nice sunlight, nice husband, no chattering sisters or wailing twins...:”

“Hey! Marc and Morgan would resent that.” Robin joked, punching Chrom’s arm.

Chrom laughed. “But they’re so louddddd…” He sighed. “And you’re so quiet, and nice, and pretty,” Chrom rambled, rubbing his eyes. “I don’t know, it’s early, and we never get to hang out like this anymore.”

Robin rubbed his cheek, careful not to scratch it with his now much too sharp, claw-like nails. “We don’t get to ‘hang out’ anymore, because you’re the Exalt, and I’m the exalts husband. We don’t take days off, darling.”

“Why can’t we though…” Chrom pouted. “Why can’t Lissa be the exalt? She already does most of the work.”

“She certainly wants it more than you.”

“See? Problem solved!” Chrom exclaimed. “Fine, we’ll get up and do...Exalt things in a bit, but for right now, I just want to spend time with you, alone, got it?”

“That’s fine by me. But you’re on a timer.” He smiled, as Chrom leaned up, pressing a kiss against his hair. Chrom cuddled closer to him, laying kisses around his neck and shoulders, hands rubbing circles into what back wasn’t covered in feathers.

His wings ruffled in agreement, a smile forming over his face.

“You’re adorable, you know that?” Chrom remarked.

“You’ve only been telling me that for upwards of 6 years now,” Robin replied.

“What other reason did I marry you if not to tell you that you’re amazing all the time?” Chrom stated, causing Robin to chuckle, his face flushing a deep pink.

Robin glanced at the wall mounted clock, taking note that it was in fact, about 10:45 in the afternoon, which was well past the time Chrom was expected at the high council.

He looked down at his husband, already half asleep again, nuzzled into his chest. He looked back up at the clock.

He whispered a tiny incantation, the clock turning back a solid two or three hours. He’d have to fix it later, but this was worth it.

Eh, Lissa would cover for them anyway. He’d pay her back later by teaching Owain how to cast an ultimately useless spell.

And, in that moment, Robin Lowell, Husband to the king of the Halidom of Ylisse, former vessel to the Fell Dragon Grima, aged 31, excellent fighter and magic user, part Manekete, possibly, and proud father, brother, and spouse, was still marveled and blown away by how beautiful his husband looks.

 


End file.
